


Like Magic

by Anchor



Series: Love is Loony [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girl Crush, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Lesbian Character, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Magic, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Quidditch, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start to devolp feelings more than friendship for your best friend Luna Lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was boring once again. Your only excitement fell on Luna writing you. She kept her promise to write you everyday and you wrote back everyday as well. If it wasn't for Luna' letters or Jason, your owl, you would have passed Hogwarts off as a really vivid dream.   
Taking care or any owl by yourself was harder than you thought. You cleaned the cage when Jason was our delivering letters and even in a day, the cage so gross. You feed him the rats your cat caught. It took you a while to find somewhere to buy owl food or figure out what owl food was besides rats. You had to clean Jason, which he did not like. Thankfully he preened himself.   
You almost dropped the cage when Jason came back with more than one letter. It was Luna's like usual but he also had a letter from Hogwarts. You got a little excited but It was just the list for your school supplies.   
In Luna's letter it said she had received the list to and was going to Diagon Alley that Sunday. 

When Sunday came and your parents asked you where exactly Diagon Alley was, you realized you didn't actually know. But you remembered something Luna had sent you a few weeks back. Floo Powder. She also told you how to use it, she thought it might come in handy.   
Your house did have a fireplace, though none of you ever used it.  
"Luna said you just step in the fireplace and clearly say where you want to go then throw the powder down."  
Thankfully you all ended up in the fireplace of a shop in Diagon Alley first try.   
You exchanged your muggle money for wizard money and went off to get your books.   
Luna told you to meet her at the broom shop but was no where to be seen when you arrived.  
You pushed yourself to the shop window and gawked at the new Nimbus 2001.  
"Can you get me one, please?" You asked your parents.   
They looked at each other. They had no idea of how wizard money worked but even they knew that the broomstick cost a lot of money.   
"No need." You heard a familiar voice say.   
You spun around to face Luna, who stood in the doorway of the shop   
"Luna!!" You ran and gave your friend a big hug. You felt a little embarrassed after.  
"For you." She said kindly, handing you the brand new broomstick that was in her hand. It read Nimbus 1700.  
"It's one of the older ones but I'm sure it'll do fine."  
"Luna, wow, you didn't have to. Really...."  
"I know, I wanted to." She started to skip away from you before looking back, "Are you coming? My dad's waiting at Flourish and Blotts."  
You and your parents went with Luna to the book shop 

You piled your books into your suitcase and carefully put your new broom against your bedroom wall. You laid down on your bed. You looked over at the wall beside your bed to see the pictures you took or yourself and Luna last year at Hogwarts.   
On your bedside table was a photo album filled with the the rest of the pictures you took last year. You only put the ones with yourself and or Luna in them up on your wall. 

You got off your bed and went to get some tea Apparently the neighbor gave your parents a huge pack of about every kind of tea. You've been drinking it like crazy. 

~~~~

Your parents drove you to Kings Cross on September 1st. They walked with you to the wall between the two platforms, you said your goodbyes and ran at the wall to Platform 9 3/4. It was kind of scary going through without Luna. At least last time you could close your eyes and let her lead.   
You hopped on the train found the compartment with Luna and your other roommates from school, Rose, Hilary and Diane.   
"I see you learned how to tie your tie." Luna said to you when you entered the space. You had gotten into your robes early, it was easier than having everyone wait outside for you to change. It was less embarrassing too.   
"Actually, my dad tied It for me." You pulled at the tie, trying to loosen It.   
"Good." Luna said getting up and loosening it for you. "I liked tying it for you." She smiled and looked in your eyes for a moment before Diane imformed both of you that there were still other people in the compartment.   
You and Luna sat down opposite to the other three.   
You felt the blush on your face. What was that about? What did she mean by that?   
You remembered a moment from last year when a boy made a comment about you and Luna cuddling. You didn't understand what he meant by it but you do now. He took Luna cuddling up against you, asleep as a sign that you and her were dating. You were only 11, you didn't even know that it was possible for two girls to date.   
It was only a year later but you spent a lot of time on the Internet during the summer. You know some stuff now.   
You would be lying if you said you never thought about Luna in that way. You had crushes before but all of them were on boys. You didn't know how to take your feelings, you didn't even know what they meant. You could have just been missing her. She was your only true friend. You don't know. You're only 12.


	2. Chapter 2

You and your dorm mates sat in the the Hogwarts train compartment. The three opposite of you and Luna talked about what did they did during summer. You and Luna engulfed yourselves into the latest copy of 'The Quibbler', which Luna had gotten you into last year. You two seemed to be the only ones who really read it.  
Everyone was catching up and having a good time.  
The train came to an abrupt stop.  
Suddenly the compartment got cold. Really cold.  
You shivered. Frost covered the windows.  
A black figure moved to your compartment. You immediately felt a sense of dread and sadness. Something you hadn't felt since you were 10.  
The black figure entered the compartment, looked around and then left.  
The frost melted off the windows, your sadness drifted away.  
"What was that?" You asked.  
"A dementor." Diane explained. "They guard Azkaban."  
"They must be searching the train for Sirius Black." Hillary added.  
"Who's Sirius Black? What's Azkaban?"  
"Azkaban is the most secured wizard prison ever. Sirius Black is the only wizard to ever escape." Diane told you.  
"He worked for You-Know-Who. Killed 12 muggles and and completely obliterated a innocent wizard!" Rose said.  
The three started to explain the whole story to you. Turns out there was more to be scared of than giant snakes in re wizarding world.  
Luna was silent thoughout the whole story. You looked over at her. She started at her lap. Dried tears on her cheeks.  
"Hey, Luna. Are you okay?" You asked. Rose, Hillary and Diane lost in their conversation again.  
"Y-yes. I'm fine." She wiped the tears from her face.  
The dementor must've made Luna relive something really sad. You didn't want to remind her of whatever it was so you changed the subject back to an article in The Quibbler.  
But, you couldn't help but wonder what the dementor had reminded Luna of. What could have made made her cry? Being unhappy was not like her. 

Excitement filled you as the magnificent Hogwarts castle came into view. But, your shyness overtook you as everyone was piling into the hallway of the train. Luna noticed and took your hand. You were blushing again. Why? You were glad that your friend wouldn't disappear in the crowd without you now, but.....you were really overthinking things. This was normal behavior for Luna. You didn't think anything of it last year, why did you now?  
Diane, Rose and Hillary smirked at Luna's action and your blush.  
Oh no. Their going to assume the same thing that guy did in the Ravenclaw common room last year. Part of you wanted to let go of the blondes hand, the other have didn't. Mostly for the reason of not wanting to get lost in the hoard of students.  
You looked away from your three other friends and walked out of the train with Luna.  
You followed Diane, who said she knew where everyone who's not a first year goes to get to Hogwarts from her brothers. No one else really told anyone anything so you and the others had to take her word for it. Plus, Diane gets mad when people don't listen to her. The only thing that scared you more than an angry Diane was a Ballisk.  
Turns out she was right. She led your small group to carriages without any horses getting filled with wizarding students.  
Rose jumped Into an empty one and the rest of you followed suit. The three on one side and you and Luna on the other.  
Luna seemed distracted. More than usual. She was staring curiously at the front of the carriage.  
"Whatcha looking at, Loony?" Diane joked.  
"The horses pulling the carriage."  
Rose looked behind her at the 'horses' "Nothing's pulling the carriage, Luna." She laughed.  
Hillary looked extremely confused about everything.  
Luna had a slightly concerned look on her face, this concerned you.  
"She might have actually gone mad!" Hillary said.  
"She's not crazy." You defended Luna though you were pretty sure your best friend was indeed seeing things.  
"Do you see them, too?" Luna asked.  
"Well...no."  
The trio across from you laughed and Luna expression got more concerning.  
"I'm sure you're just tired and hungry, it's nothing.", You assured Luna. 

Dinner was the most amazing thing you've ever tasted as always. But, you didn't enjoy it as much this time. I were busy thinking about Luna, your possible feelings for her and her wellbeing. Did she actually see horses pulling the carriage? What had the dementors made her relive? And speaking if dementors, Professor Dumbledore said that they will be guarding the school. Why couldn't they just get normal wizard guards and why was it always dangerous at Hogwarts? Why couldn't you just have a normal school year at your magical boarding school? Why couldn't you just learn Charms and hang out with your magical best friend.....wait what, no....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in a while...and guys comment c'mon I live for the comments. I need to know how it is other that just kudos. I'm looking at you lunagardens comment dude


	3. Chapter 3

Why did she have to cuddle you? Why are too shy to say no when she asked? And why was she wearing shoes under the covers?  
Luna's shoe bearing feet fell against your leg as she slept. She was the big spoon, making you the small spoon. A protective pale arm lay around your waist.  
Last year when Luna and you went to bed like this, it made you feel safe and comfortable. You liked to know your only friend was close to you and not going anywhere for at least 6 hours. Now, you were slightly uncomfortable, you were nervous. What if some random person walked in? What would they think? Well, they'd think that you and Luna were a seeing each other of course. But, did you want them to think that? You've pondered the idea a lot today. Did Luna even like girls, with the way you’re thinking you definitely into them, well at least Luna. Why are you even thinking about this? You should be sleeping? It has to be close to midnight.  
Luna moved in her sleep, tightening her grip around your waist and pulling you in closing. You wondered if she could sense your feelings like she could when she was awake. Or If she actually is awake right now.  
You rolled over and put your arm over your friend's shoulder and buried your face in her neck. You minds well take what she gave you. 

You awoke to a pair of blue eyes staring at you and a soft hand stroking your arm.  
You blushed.  
“Good morning.” Luna said to you.  
“Morning.” You and Luna stared at each other again. This much longer than the last since no one else was In the the dorm.  
Why does this happen so much? It never happened last year. Why has everything changed this year?  
“Everyones gone to breakfast.” Luna informed you.  
“We should go then. “ You got out of your friends warm embrace. You made sure Luna was looking away before you changed. Usually, you'd feel comfortable with her but considering the way you've been thinking…  
Luna’s cold hand brushed against your neck as she tied your tie. Why wasn't she saying anything about your red face?  
She took your hand as you walked down the hall together. No one was around, why would she do that? Why do you care, no one is around.  
You entered the Great Hall together, your shyness took over and you wanted to hide from all the faces now looking your direction. What are they thinking? You and Luna show up late and then walk in holding hands, you know exactly what their thinking. Luna linked her arm with yours and skipped over your spots at the Ravenclaw table.  
You sat with your dorm mates. Diane looked at you both and bluntly said “It's quite obvious you two fancy each other, you should tone it down a bit. Especially with the cuddling. It weirds me out.”  
“Well, I think it's cute. No one else has a romance going on around here, I need my fix.” Hilary said.  
You blushed heavily and focused on your food. You glanced at Luna and saw she had a small smile upon her beautiful face. 

\---

You had a break between classes to think. Rose was with you. You never spent time alone with anyone but Luna so it was a little awkward walking down the halls alone with the brunette. You kept quiet, hugging your books against your chest, your social anxiety kicking in.  
“So,” Rose said suddenly, “You and Luna?”.  
“We’re not together.” You caught a hint of sadness in your voice.  
“You know, I have an uncle that’s gay. There’s nothing wrong with liking someone of the same gender in that way. Now, I don't think I’m one to give romantic advice considering I’ve never even have had a crush on anyone before but I think you should just tell her how you feel.”  
“I can’t.”, your voice cracked.  
“And why’s that?”  
“Luna is the only friend I've ever really had. I can't let my feelings ruin that.”  
“Well, I’m hurt. I’m your friend too and so is Hillary and Diane even if they don't act like it sometimes. And Luna is the most thoughtful person I’ve ever met. I can almost guarantee that she will still be your best friend even if she doesn’t like you back but I’m pretty sure she does.”  
Almost wasn’t good enough. You just couldn’t risk it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, nothing like sexually confused pre-teens in the morning. Am i right?


	4. Chapter 4

Quidditch tryouts have arrived and of course you were there right on time. Luna was by your side and you were ready. Your feelings about her drifted aside for the time being, it was quidditch time!   
Of course, you are still small and shy. The other kids there we're older and bigger and had way better brooms. Cho Chang, the seeker and captain was standing in the center of the field explaining how tryouts were going to work.  
“We just need 2 chasers and a keeper. People trying out for chaser over there, keepers over here.”  
You organized yourself accordingly. You were trying out for chaser. You looked at your competition and started having major doubts.   
“You can do it.” Luna told you, giving you a hug before running to the stands.  
Cho had the keepers go first since there was less of them. Her and the rest of the official team threw balls at the hoops and saw who could block the most.   
Grant Page had blocked almost all of them and you were positive he was going to make the cut. Cho decided to have him stay keeper while the chasers tried out. That didn't make you any more confident about your abilities. But, as soon as you lifted you felt the rush and after a quick glance at Luna’s smiling face down in the stands you knew you could do it. And you did. You scored the most goals but…  
A clumsy player but you straight on and you trumbled. Somehow still hanging on to your broom you fell towards the ground, regaining your steadiness right before you hit the ground you pulled up but your toes smashed against the ground making a sickening crack. You fell off your broom in pain, crying.  
Everyone made for you. The boy who hit you spluttered out his apologies. Luna was by your side immediately, rubbing your arm soothingly.  
“She needs to go see madam pomfrey.” Cho said checking your feet.  
“I'll take her.” Luna said.  
“Can you carry her, she can’t walk.”  
Luna lifted you up bridal style, she was surprisingly strong, you wrapped your arms around her neck and cried into her.  
Luna carried you to the hospital wing and madam pomfrey told her set you on a bed. Madam pomfrey quickly fixed your broken toes with a spell and you were fine to go.  
As you walked down the hallway, your toes still slightly sore, it dawned on you that you most likely didn't get on the team. You felt like crying. You've wanted this since you found out what quidditch was. Luna had bought you a broom which would now be barely used.   
Luna seemed to sense your sadness, like she usually does. She put her hand on your arm, quickening your heartbeat.  
“You did really good. I bet the fall won't even matter though you did pull out of it very well.”  
You smiled at her. “We should go study.”


	5. Chapter 5

You never really like Halloween.   
You enjoyed trick or treating when you were younger but after being bullied a lot when you were 9 and 10, the fun of going out with just your parents had disappeared as everyone started going with friends as well as parents. You didn't have any friends to choose from.   
Last year was your first Halloween away from all that. You had Luna. But, there was no trick or treating, there was a magnificent feast of Halloween theme. It was just another wonderful day at Hogwarts to you but with better food (if that's possible) and more upbeat. So when you woke up on October 31 you thought nothing of it. You didn't even realize it was Halloween until Professor Flitwick mentioned the Halloween feast in charms class. Your mood didn't change after that though, you still had a lot on your mind.   
Quidditch cuts had been posted in the common rooms and you were surprised and ecstatic you made chaser. Cho had came up to you and said that your fall was the other player’s fault and your save was spectacular. Although she hopes you can stand your ground if you get hit with a bludger. Cho told you that she couldn't believe you thought you weren't going to make it, you were the best chaser to try out.   
You were so overjoyed, you almost kissed Luna when you saw her. But didn't and awkwardly went in for a hug after grabbing her face. You were really embarrassed about that and really hoped she didn't realise what you almost did.  
Luna. You obviously had feelings for her and they weren't going away any time soon. You didn't know how to go about them. You weren't even sure you wanted to tell Luna about them. You come to realise that she will accept you but will she return your feelings? That you can't be a 100% sure of. You needed to be. You couldn't risk your friendship with her, you couldn't have it be more awkward than it already is or risk having it disappear completely. You suppose you could tell her about you being bisexual or lesbian or whatever. You didn't even know. How could you tell her if you didn't even know what to tell her? Rose has told you that you don't need a label and could just say that you were into Luna, but you thought it would be nice to just know for yourself. You and Rose have been talking more and you liked having someone to talk to about Luna since you could talk to Luna about everything else. And just to have another person to talk to in general.  
And then there was your parents. What were you going to tell them? You couldn't even imagine what they would say?  
Besides that your parents are fine. You miss them and have been writing lots of letters. Jason really appreciates them living in London rather than Canada now. Your parents told you that they are working on getting you a summer tutor so you’re still up to base with muggle schooling. And they also wanted to put you in a summer camp for two weeks so you wouldn't be too separated from your muggle roots as they put it. You were fine with the tutor but the camp...sounds like bullying and loneliness.  
“Ms_____. Ms_____!”   
You had zoned out in Transfiguration class and Professor McGonagall was yelling at you.   
“Oh.” You said, shaking your head about coming back to reality. “Sorry Professor.”  
“That is the third time that has happened this week Ms_____. 5 points from Ravenclaw.”  
You looked down at the table, embarrassed and ashamed.   
“Now I was asking you to turn your bird into a goblet which you would know how to do if you were paying attention.”, and with that Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walking swiftly to her place at the front of the class.   
You looked around at the goblets or bird goblets on people's desks and at their snickering faces. You looked at Luna beside you and her perfect goblet.  
“How do you do it?”, you asked her.  
“Tap the bird three times and say Vero vetro….shame we have to do magic on animals, we should at least ask for their permission first.”  
You nodded, agreeing and turned your bird into a goblet..sort of. It still had feathers but other than that it was pretty good.

The feast was the best part of the day. Everything went downhill from there.   
Halloween goodies and food appeared brilliantly along all the tables. You took a Turkey leg and began eating. You were quiet, more than normal. Everyone seemed to notice. Luna laced her fingers with yours and rubbed her thumb on yours.   
“Are you okay?”, she asked, looking in your eyes.   
You blushed and gulped, “Yeah, I'm just tired.”  
“Are you not sleeping well?”  
She was always concerned about your well-being and that made you smile. You made a split second decision to attempt a flirt.  
You smiled back at her, “How could I not sleep perfectly with you next to me.”  
Diane broke out laughing and you quickly looked down at your food, deeply embarrassed at what you had just said.  
You looked up slightly at Rose who had a slight smile on her face. You glanced at Luna who was smiling as well. She didn't reply though, she just ate her food but continued to rub your thumb.

You finished your food. Luna leaned over to you and whispered, “I want to show you something.”  
She got up from the table, pulling you with her by the hand she hadn't stopped holding.  
The two of you disappeared out of the hall. Luna lead you into the forest.   
“Luna, we’re not allowed in here.”  
“It's okay.”, she gave you a reassuring smile.  
She didn't bring you that deep into the forest, she walked you into a clearing.  
“Do you see them?”, she asked.  
“No..there's nothing here..”. You were always concerned about her wellbeing too and it was moments like these when you though she wasn't okay, only when she was seeing things.  
“There is. You just can’t see them.” She walked into the clearing, took a piece of Turkey from her robe pocket and threw it in front of her. The turkey then started moving and looked as if it was being eaten by something invisible.   
Luna looked back at you. You were shocked, “What are they?”  
Luna took your hand and moved it towards what looked like the air. Your palm softly collided with something. It felt rough and leathery.  
“Thestrals. My father says they can only be seen by those you have witnessed death.”  
You took your hand away from the creature. “You've witnessed death?”  
“I watched my mother die when I was nine.”  
“Oh.”   
“It's okay. It happened. I moved on although I do get quite sad about it sometimes.”  
“Is that what the dementors made you relive on the train?”  
She nodded and you pulled her into a hug.  
The two of you stayed like that for a bit until something nudged her side. You let out a yelp and jumped away.  
Luna laughed. “It's okay. They are friendly creatures. I think this one likes you though why wouldn't it.”  
You blushed. “We should head back to the castle. I don't want to get in trouble.”  
“Whatever you want.”

Commotion ensued in the castle. Everybody was heading towards to great hall, terrified and worried. People were yelling and screaming and everyone was talking. You found Rose in the crowd.   
“What's going on?”, You asked.  
“Sirius Black tried to break into the Gryffindor common room.”


	6. Chapter 6

Instinctively, you immediately clung onto Luna’s arm.   
“W-what”, you stuttered.  
You had completely forgotten about Sirius Black. It wasn't a prominent issue in your life. But now, now he got into the school and might still be there. He killed muggles, he’d probably kill whoever. Once again, you didn't feel safe at Hogwarts.  
“He tried to break into Gryffindor so Dumbledore called everyone to the great hall. C’mon.”, Rose grabbed yours and Luna's arm and ran to the great hall with the other students.  
Dumbledore explained that for the safety of the students they would be spending the night in the great hall while the teachers searched the school. He magicked the tables to snap to the walls and made over a hundred sleeping bags appear.  
You, Luna and your roommates sat together. As always the three engulfed themselves in conversation. Though Rose did glance towards you and Luna a couple of times.  
“What are you thinking about?”, you asked Luna, trying not to think about the murderer that may be loose in the castle.  
“I'm wondering how we will cuddle tonight..”, Luna stated.   
Rose chirped in, “You could share a sleeping bag, but you two would be really close together.” She winked at you and smirked.  
You heavily blushed. “I-I think we should have separate sleeping bags and just...be close b-but in different sleeping bags.” You looked away.  
“Yes.”, Luna said dreamily. “That would be most efficient.”  
“Lights out!”, one off the headboys called and the light went out and everybody started to settle for the night.  
You and Luna got into the sleeping bags and though you were in separate bag you were very close together, you feel Luna's leg touch yours through the fabrics and even in the dark you could see Luna's silvery eyes looking into yours.  
In the dark and quiet you began to think about how serious the situation was. A murderer who is smart enough to escape the most secure prison ever and in the prison which he has been for 12 years has creatures that literally suck the the life out of you. This guy is going to be messed up. You were terrified.  
You felt Luna's hand on yours. “It’s going to be okay.”  
“You don't know that.”  
“If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. I learned some spells to do so.” Luna smiled at you.  
“Like what?”  
“Well there's Episkey so I can fix your toes if you break them again and there's Depuslo to make him fly away from you and-”.  
“Thank you. That makes me feel better.”, honestly you didn't feel any safer but more calm and relaxed also happy that Luna cared so much about you.  
That would have been a good time to kiss her, you thought, but you couldn't risk it. What you two had was good, at least for the time being.  
You snuggled into Luna, still holding her hand and drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was normal enough. The students wouldn't stop talking about what happened on Halloween for a few days but it soon died down.  
Unlike your feelings for Luna.  
You thought that you could deal with just being friends but alas you indeed could not. Every little thing she did made your heart do flips. And you thought about her every moment you could without meaning to. You talked to Rose but her advice was always ‘You should tell her, it'll be fine.’ which was absolutely no help.  
The only thing that kept your thoughts away from your crush was Quidditch. When Saturday came you were overjoyed. The weather was horrid but you grabbed an umbrella and made your way to stands. Luna sat beside, a little too close, probably because you two were sharing an umbrella.  
Hufflepuff was playing instead of Slytherin. You studied their moves and strategies with intense focus. You were dead set on winning your first game.  
Things were going great and you were enjoying yourself. Then everything went cold (more than it already was) and you saw them.  
Dementors.  
They were way up in the storm but their presence was still felt in the stands. Remembering what Luna had told you in the forest, you put an instinctive arm around her. She buried herself in your shoulder.  
You watched as Harry Potter fell from the sky and his broom be thrown away in the rough wind of the storm. You saw the Hufflepuff seeker get the snitch without even realising what had happened.  
Everything was silent but the thunder and wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's really short but you guys waited so long and I didn't know how to segway into the next part without starting a new chapter so here you go. Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N = Your name  
> I don't like using the "_____" anymore.

Thankfully, Harry Potter was okay.  
Dementors just got to go and ruin the best things. Quidditch, happiness, almost killing The Boy Who Lived. You bet dementors love irony.  
So that happened and like most weird (horrifying) things that happen Hogwarts it was soon forgotten by the majority of the student body. Including yourself, at least for the time being.  
You were more focused on not falling off your broom yourself. The next Quidditch game was Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, and your first game. You were nervous but like always whenever your feet left the ground all your worries melted away.  
The team was practicing all week, Luna came to them all. But, for once this year, you weren't nervous around her. You were already nervous about the game and you were glad to have someone cheering you on.  
When the day before the match came, you couldn't sleep. The whole week you were excited about the game, sleeping like a baby, not being able to wait to show off your “natural talent” as Cho Chang put it. But tonight was different. You came back to the tower after a late practice and everyone was already asleep, Luna, in your bed. You didn't want to wake her and you thought it might be weird if you just crawled into bed with her which doesn't even make sense because she doesn't it all the time. So, you laid down in her empty bed. It was cold and lonely. You couldn't sleep.  
“Y/N?”  
It was almost midnight, you were panicking about the game. What if you messed up. There was going to be a lot of people watching, you were going to mess up. You were going to crack under pressure.  
“Luna? Why are you awake?”  
“I had a...bad dream. Why are you over there?”  
“You were already asleep when I got here. Are you okay?”  
You heard you rise from the bed and walk over to you. You rolled onto your side and looked at her.  
“Can I?”  
She asks every night. Luna is always gentle to your emotions and anxiety. She always tries to not do anything to set you off. She usually fails but that's not her fault.  
You nod, like you always do no matter your nerves.  
Luna crawled in beside you, you felt her shoes against your leg and smiled about how Luna that is.  
She usually wasn't on that side. It was a little awkward. Luna was the “little spoon” tonight. She rested her head against your neck.  
“D-do you want to talk about your dream?”  
“No. It was just a dream, I'm okay. Why were you still awake?”  
“...I'm nervous..about the game. I mean, everyone is going to be watching and I don't do well in front of people, y-you know that.”  
She propped herself up on her elbow and looked and you. “You're great at Quidditch, you don't have anything to worry about.”  
“I know…”  
She bent down and kissed your forehead and your heart when crazy. “You’re going to be wonderful.” She laid back down against your neck. “Sleep well, Y/N.”  
Her lips were so soft, she was so gentle. You couldn't stop imagining how that would feel on your lips instead of your forehead.  
Friends was not going to work.  
Not like you were going to do anything about it.  
\-------  
It was game time. The stands were full. The stands were so full. So many people. You scanned the crowd for familiar faces. You found Luna easily. She didn't wear the uniform, instead she wore a blue dress that strongly resembled an eagle, Ravenclaw's symbol. You smiled at her and her, her Lunaness.  
You mounted your broom and took off. You quickly got ahold of the quaffle and zoomed through the others to get within distance of one of the other Ravenclaw chasers, throwing it to them.  
The game went on well with Hufflepuff barley scoring any goals. Later in the game, a Hufflepuff got ball and you sped towards him but a bludger came hurtling towards you both. The Hufflepuff flew up, you tried to follow but your broom wasn't the fastest and the bludger ended up hitting your toes. It doesn't hurt as much as the second time, that or it was because of the adrenaline. You ended up getting the quaffle from the Hufflepuff and scoring another of many goals.  
The game ended soon after that, Ravenclaw had completely obliterated Hufflepuff, you probably wouldn't felt a little bad for them if you weren't completely overjoyed from winning your first game and scoring a large amount of times. You smiled wide and flew over to a cheering Luna and your other dorm mates. You landed and attempted to leap towards Luna for a hug but all the pain from your toes getting smashed hit you in that moment and you instead fell towards her, your lips accidentally briefly touching hers in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh.  
My.  
God.  
Is everyone looking at you?  
Why would they look at you?  
No. No. No way anybody noticed that.  
Nobody is looking you.  
Nobody but Luna.  
And Rose. And Hillary. And Diane.  
And probably everybody else.  
Oh my god.  
What are they going to think?  
They're going to think you're gay, dumbass.  
But you are gay.  
You start to hyperventilate.  
Rose and Luna were trying to talk to you. Diane was laughing.  
You needed to leave.  
You needed to be away.  
Away from everyone.  
Away from Luna.  
You got back onto your broom and flew away as fast as you could.

You flew through one of the castle windows, into the owlery. You got of your broom and dropped it to the ground, yourself following it soon after. You hugged your knees and buried your face in them and cried.  
It was an accident.  
It was barely anything.  
But it ruined everything.  
You ruined everything


End file.
